


Against moral

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, may-december relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terada-sensei knows it's wrong to like Rika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against moral

  


This is wrong. He tells himself over and over again, in front of the mirror at home, in his car, or even in the restroom. This is illegal. He feels like a criminal but keeps telling himself that he has done nothing wrong. That he hasn't handled this immorally in the eyes of everyone, of society. But then he tries to soften the guilt with arguments, believing them only slightly or not at all.

 

  


Rika only has a crush on him because he resembles her father. Rika only depends on him because she doesn't see her father very often. Rika only likes him because he's a very nice, supportive and reliable teacher. Rika thinks she loves him because she's still a kid, learning and experiencing new things, and doesn't know how to discern apart respect from true romantic love. 

 

  


It's too difficult to resist that forbidden urge, that soft, warm feeling--yes, finally there's someone out there who loves him dearly to help him out with work, to bring him food and cake, who tries to get close to him the only way she's able to express. 

 

  


He tries not to get close, but still ends up closing the distance between them. He tries not to touch her, but still ends up holding her hand when no one is looking. He tries not to make eye contact but still ends up catching hers during class. 

 

  


And he still cannot stop that blush from rising to his cheeks. He's not a kid or a teenager anymore. Why is it so hard to stop it from coloring his face? 

 

  


Everyone thinks she's a teacher's pet. Everyone thinks she admires him a lot as her teacher, but no one finds it weird that she likes to go on a picnic date with him in the weekends. No one finds it strange that they would actually go out on the field and enjoy the food, the weather, the day like the "normal" couples would do.

 

  


Some day, when Rika finally wakes up she might think otherwise of him now; she might fall in love with a nice boy her age; she might finally realize that he's as old as her father. For now he's only indulging her. Young love has always been a pleasant and happy memory in one's life after all.

 

  


"Sensei," Rika says in her warmest tone with a bright smile on her face, eyes twinkling as she greets him on their nth date. And yet he is starting to suspect that perhaps he's wrong. Perhaps Rika does know what she's getting herself into. Because she's unlike any girl or woman he has dated in the past.

 

  


She is twelve. Smart, pretty and mature for her age. And he's very much in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> CLAMP has no qualms of writing very provocative pairs in their works. To them, love is love. Doesn't matter the age, sex or even the being. I've always wondered what it would be like if I ever went inside Terada-sensei's head.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.
> 
> Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all, except for this story.


End file.
